luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Roland
Roland is the main protagonist of the second installment of Luminous Arc. He's a knight of the kingdom of Carnava, and the son of Mattias, although the one that he thought as his father is Steven. Background The son of Sir Steven and the younger brother of Rasche. His dream is to become a famous knight like his father to protect Queen Sophia from all harm and to end the conflict of the Shadow Frost Witch, Fatima. During the festival he runs into the Ember-Witch-in-training Althea, who is on a mission to deliver a letter to Queen Sophia from the Brilliant Witch, Dia. Roland was ordered to go to see the Briliant Witch and at this point was infused with the Runic Engine created by Steiner, which allows him to engage with other witches, gaining their abilities and becoming a Rune Knight. Along his travels, he discovers Fatima was to revive the former "Master" Mattias. He is shocked to learn that Steven was not his father - Mattias is his true father. In disgust, Roland keeps going on as a Rune Knight. During his second meeting with Master Mattias in the Forbidden Land, the fight was almost over when Dia cast the Forbidden Spell. But, Althea was affected by the fight losing her consciousness after dealing heavy blows on the unguarded Mattias. Ayano, the sister of Althea (who is also later disguised as a fortune teller) tells him to become a Master in an attempt to save Althea's life. Personality Roland has a flexible personality type that he is able to adjust in order to assess a given situation. For example, when Roland is around Rasche and Rina, he tends to let loose and be himself, however, when he is around the Queen or when he first meets Dia, he becomes well-mannered and polite. Generally speaking, he is good natured and doesn't have any glaring flaws. At the same time, some of his most notable personality traits include his bravery and reasoning. This is seen when he first confronts Fatima and how he wants to fight when the outcome of the battle would determine if he thinks he's worthy to be a Rune Knight. In that particular instance, the player is given two responses to choose from which further indicates this part of his nature. The first choice indicates that Roland fights for justice, while the second choice shows his willingness to reason with Fatima. Roland also displays ambition and loyalty to the cause of good, which is seen on several occasions. Roland is also seen with a mindset for equality. Unlike Rasche, Roland thinks that "Witches are people too", and doesn't treat them any differently than he would a human. The same attitude can be applied to his views of women, which are different from Rasche's to say the least. While Rasche tends to focus on a woman's physical appearance, Roland is more concerned with the inward qualities of a person, regardless if they are male or female. Strategy Roland is your run of the mill hero character with above average stats and such. Under the short amount of time he spends as a Squire, he is a strong front line character with exceptional Attack and Defense stats. In this form he will never have a Flash Drive. After becoming a Rune Knight and under his first engagement with Althea, he has access to Fire magic, which gives him access to new abilities, stats, flash drives. This is the only way he can use his flash drives and he has a limited amount of turns until it runs out. It can also wear off if the witch he's engaged to falls in battle, whichever comes first. As a Rune Knight, he will be able to have Water, Fire, Light, and Nature Flash Drives. His Flash Drives are Rune Mist, Rune Flame, Rune Flash, and Rune Smash in each respective form. His Flash Drives also only have 1 Level and can't go any higher. After becoming a Master, Roland is much more powerful than he was as a Rune Knight. In this form he has his four previous Engagements along with obtaining Wind shortly after completing his Master test and Dark near the end of the story. He also gains Rune Wind and Rune Grave respectively after engaging with each respective form. Also, he gains a new magic skill for each form which takes to form of a magical sword spell. As a Squire, Roland is a standard melee unit. Once he becomes a Rune Knight or higher, he is still better suited to be a melee unit but can become a mage character. His magic stat isn't very great unless Engaged with Darkness or otherwise boosted by items. Depending on his engagement, his stats will change with that element. For Fire, Water, Light, Nature, Wind, and Dark his Attack, Resistance, Technique, Defense, Speed, and Magic goes up for each respective element. For all ten of his Flash Drives (4 as a Rune Knight and 6 as a Master) he needs to be directly next to his targets and can only target one at a time. Some good Lapis for him to use is HP regen , Atk or ones that inflict status effects to enemies or leech types so he can stay in the front lines a little longer. Gallery Characters.jpg|Fatima, Althea & Roland Roland Master.jpg|Roland After Transformation to Master Form Trivia *Roland was noted by Rina and Rasche as a cook. *Roland consideres Richter his rolemodel and wants to be like him Quotes *"Taste my power!" *"Everyone follow me!" *"Arrrgh!!" *"This is the power of the master!" *"Give me strength!" *"Hiyaaaa!!" *"Haaaaa!!" *"That's nothing!!" *"This should finish you!!" Category:Luminous Arc 2 Characters